why only her ?
by pipi96
Summary: have you thought why is only Nami can wear/touch luffy's hat ? why not usopp his best friend ? why not zoro his first mate ? or robin ...well you get the idea why only her?


**Hi everyone is my first FF and my first writing too. Normally I don't like to write but someone encourage me to write so here I'm please be kind to me and don't kill me if came bad I tried to check every word before I posted this story but if I forgot something please tell me.**

* * *

**I do not own one piece if I did ACE would be alive**

* * *

It was hot at sunny go, too hot for their liking .all of the crow where on the lawn deck too lazy to do anything because of the heat.

Nami lost her patient of the weather and looked around she needed something cold and she need it NOW. She looked around at her Nakama and looked at Sanji "ne, Sanji –kun can't you make anything cold for this hot day?" "ya , Sanji something cold" Usopp ,Chopper and Luffy whine together

"SHAT UP YOU 3 IDIOT" "Sorry Nami-san I used all of the Ice yesterday and today morning to make ice cream for those 6 idiots over there" said Sanji as he glared at them. "OY" the 6 idi ….. I mean the 6 member said together. "We are not idiots "usopp protest."ya" Chopper agreed "and nobody told you to use all the ice too" "ya ya " the 6 said again

"SHUT UP OR NO SWEETS FOR ANY OF YOU FOR A WEEK" "Eeeeeeeeeeeh?!" Usopp, Chopper, Luffy and Brook said

"Meanie"

"Stingy"

"dimon"

"Long leg" "hey Luffy that not an insult" Usopp said "Black long leg" "that not insult too" Usopp said again "I SAID SHUT UP YOU IDIOT" shouted Sanji. "Nami?" whine luffy. Nami sigh and looked at him "what is it luffy?" "For how long we will have to stay this?" luff whine again

"Stay like what?" she asked. "In this hot weather?" "How should I now that?"Nami sigh. "Eeeeeeeeh but _you_ are my navigator!"

"IDIOT I KNOW THAT ,BUT DID FORGET THIS IS _ 'ANEW WORLD' _ the weather is changing like crazy here" Nami sight. "But its hooooooooooooooooooooooot "he whine again" I know that aaaaaaaaaaah my poor hair, I feel like it will burn "cried Nami

"Shave it than "zoro smirked. And there was along cold silence after that statement. "I dare you to say that again "Nami said that in tone that promising for increment in his debt and promising for slaw and painful death. "Nothing" Zoro said. Robin who was close to him chuckle when she heard him mumble something about women and their hair. Nami sigh and was about to stand up when she felt something on her head she looked up and saw luffy hat on her head she looked at him Questionably

"To protect your hair shishishishi" Nami smiled at him and hide her blushing face under the hat why I'm blushing? It's not like this is the first time he give me his hat! Nami thought to herself but that didn't stop from blushing. Robin looked at her captain than at their navigator for a moment for the craw and robin they know that NO one is allowed to touch his treasure so why was name the only Exception and no one else? Of course she has her presumption about that but well _this luffy she is talking about. Well it won't hurt to ask right?_

"Captain, Can I ask you something?" robin asked "What is it robin?"

"Why did you give Nami-chan your hat?" luffy looked and her and frown "I just said so she could protect her hair right?" ok maybe she asked this the wrong way I will try again "sorry Luffy this came wrong, what I wanted to know is that this hat is your treasure right?" she pointed to the hat in Nami head. "Yes?'' luffy was confused why she was asking that? She should know the answer by herself. "And no one is allowed to touch it right?" "Right again?"he said confuse _what is she trying to say? _Thought Luffy. "Then why Nami-chan is the only one allowed to touch it?" now that got everyone attention they all had the same question but no one voice it ,but now robin had asked the question they all wanted to know the answer. Luffy was more confused at that didn't Nami like his hat? "Is that wrong? You don't like my hat Nami?" Luffy ask nami with sad eyes. Nami started to panic she never once thought about that it was the opposite, she felt proud/ happy that Luffy trusted her with his hat and she didn't like that look on his face at all so she hurried to answer. "n no I never said that, and that not what robin meant at all r right robin?" Nami looked at robin pleadingly to say something to take that sad face '_anything but that look'_ nami thought

Robin smile at Nami than looked at her Captain "she is right Luffy I didn't mean it that way" robin smiled at him. "Really?" luffy ask Nami "Right right" nami answered him _please take that sad face away please please_. Nami thought. Luffy looked at robin in confusion again. "Than what is it robin?"

Robin thought a little trying to think of way that luffy won't misunderstand her. She looked around her and saw that all of them were looking at her waiting for her to see how she will make luffy understand her stopped at Zoro than she smile to luffy who was waiting for her to explain.

"Luffy?" she ask smiling. "Yes?"he said looking at her. "Swordsman-san is you're first mate right? Why didn't you give you'r hat to him or long nose-kun that he is your best friend or the other boys?" robin asked. Luffy looked at her than at his nakama than to her again smiling. "Don't want to" he answered her. "Why?" She asked confused. "ya why not?" his nakama asked him. Luffy told them smiling "because Zoro and Franky will look weird with it, Usopp and chopper are wearing hat, Sanji is mean to me ***note: he is talking about meat *** so I don't want to and Brook is wearing afro and it won't do". The other looked at each other it was true and fair enough for them. Robin thought about it and she accept that as an answer "Than captain what about me?" she ask with smile_ Want to see your answer I want to know if I'm right_ robin thought with smile.

Luffy looked at her than at Nami than at her again all the craw waited what he will say about her. Luffy walked to Nami than took the hat from her head smiling "Just for moment Nami ok?" smiling at her he turned around and walk to robin stopping in front of her he looked at her before putting the hat in her head than stepped back looking at her " its look good on you Robin" Luffy said. She smile to him "why thank you Captain but?" Luffy took the hat and walk to Nami and put the hat in her head again "but I like it better on Nami shishishi". Robin smiled at that_ look like I'm right in my presumption_ _,let's see how much can Luffy say about that_ Robin thought "and Why do you like it better on Nami-chan Luffy ?" _this is fun_ Robin thought again.  "Oh that easy two reasons" he said proudly with smile. "TWO!" all of them shouted together

"Yap shishishi" "What are they straw-hat bro?"franky asked

"You want to know Nami?"LUffy asked her. Nami swallow hard and nodded she wanted to know and most of all why she get 2 reasons and everyone get one "Ya tell us she said in Whisper" _why am I nerves this is Luffy I'm talking about why do I need to feel nerves?_ "First you look cuter with it". "WHAT?"All of the craw shouted mines Zoro and Robin

Zoro smirk .Robin chuckle and Nami hide her face under the hate red tomato _she did not expect_ _this at all_ the other had they jaw hitting the ground. "And the other one?" Robin ask still smiling. "That one is….."Luffy looked at Nami than looked away fast, but not fast enough from Robin sharp eyes _Is that a_ _blush that I saw? My my its look like we were wrong about our Captain nor knowing about girls_

"Ne Luffy?" that was chopper. "Yes chopper?". "What is the other reason?" shopper asked innocently. "Oh…that secret shishishi"

"WHAT?" all the crow mines Robin and Zoro shouted. "Come on Luffy tell me I'm your best friend "Usopp tried to make luffy talk but failed "Come on straw-hat bro tell us" franky pushed a little more "Don't want to it a secret?" Luffy moved away from them and walk to his favorite site

"Lufffffffffffffffffffffffy tell me buddy and I will tell you my secret ok?" usopp tried again. "Don't want to, and you are going to lie anyway so No". "Luffffffffffffffffffffffffffffy" whine /bugged Usopp. The other sight there was no point trying if Luffy said he don't want to talk than he will not talk their Captain was stubborn as that. Well for robin and Zoro it wasn't a secret because they know what it was. While Usopp follow Luffy everyone mines Nami, robin and Zoro stood up and and went to do other things. "So….do you know what the secret was Nami-chan?"Robin asks Nami with knowing smile. "This is Luffy we are talking about who know what hi his thinking?"Nami said with sigh. "Maybe you are right _this is Luffy_ fu fu fu fu". Nami looked at her suspiciously "you know what the other reasons don't you? Tell me what is it Robin?". "Sorry Nami-chan but if Captain don't want to say it than it's not my place it do so". "roooooooooooooooobin" complain Nami. And Robin only response was to open her book and start reading. "So what do you think about what he said?" Robin asked her after few Minutes trying to distract her. Nami looked at her confuse "about what?"

"He said that you look cuter with the hat" she painted at the hat still on her head "w what are you talking about?"Nami stammered at her word with blush in her face. Robin looked from her book to Nami with knowing smile "He said you look _cuter _with it _not_ _cute_" beside her zoro smirked. "I don't know what are you talking about" Nami wished for something to happen so she can ran away from here,but Robin was not done with her yet she was having soo much fun teasing her friend " you know what I'm talking about he think you are _cute_ without it and _cuter_ with" Robin giggled "B but he said that to you too" Robin smile at that "No he said it look **good **but **cuter** on **you"**

"I... I'm going to my study" Nami said with that she ran living giggling Robin and smirking Zoro alone. Nami run to her room thinking about what Luffy and Robin said ,Nami know verywell what Robin was talking about but that doesn't mean she have to believe it. And there is nooooo way that Luffy have feelings for that can't be right? But if he doesn't love her than why did he give her his treasure? Why only her?

THE END

* * *

**Sooooooo what do you think please be honest with me and after this story I'm planning for sequel for this one but that is up to you**

**Please review **


End file.
